


Witnessed, not understood [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Witnessed, not understood by BlackEyedGirl read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Sean watches Mark and Eduardo, but doesn't necessarily understand what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witnessed, not understood [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Witnessed, not understood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136196) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



**Title** : Witnessed, not understood  
 **Author** : BlackEyedGirl  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : The Social Network  
 **Character** : Mark/Eduardo  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Sean watches Mark and Eduardo, but doesn't necessarily understand what he sees.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/136196)  
**Length** 0:03:10  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Witnessed,%20not%20understood%20by%20BlackEyedGirl.mp3.zip)


End file.
